


White Roses

by oasissoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Endgame Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, One Shot, Romance, Self Prompt, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oasissoo/pseuds/oasissoo
Summary: [Self-prompt]Kyungsoo is a half-sylph. After living with his sylph mother for two decades he decides to live with his father because as a half blooded sylph, he is mortal. He wants to live as a human and get older wihout being the outcast of the community like he used to be with fellow sylphs.However, living as a human and hiding his powers turns out to be no bed of roses when the boy next door, Kim Jongin, witnesses Kyungsoo's supernatural properties.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 8
Kudos: 104
Collections: Mythsoological Fic Fest





	White Roses

The human world.  
Thanks to his mother, Kyungsoo knows a lot about the earth. About the humans that live there, the animals and plants that co-exist with each other. From an early age, he has been taught the basic elements to survive in a society that is far more complex and different from the world he grew up in.  
The world of sylphs.  
Yes, Kyungsoo is a sylph. Or, to be more precise, a half sylph. His mother is one as well, his grandmother, his great grandmother… they are all the same; aging slowly until they reach a certain maturity. Once this maturity is reached, they just stop aging.  
Shortly said, sylphs are immortal, youthful beings all of them beautifully fair with golden-white hair and crystal-blue eyes.  
Kyungsoo is beautiful too. Beautiful, yet visibly different from all the other sylphs around him. He has his mother's fair skin, her beauty and intelligence. He also has his mother's eye. One eye, colored in the same crystal color as the others.  
His difference begins with the eyes because his left eye is different. A brown eye, resembling the color of ebony wood how his mother likes to describe it. His hair is dark as well, almost black.  
"My unique and beautiful son." She would always say to Kyungsoo when the reality was anything but beautiful. Sylphs, his kind found him peculiar and ugly, saying that he is the outcome of something impure. Kyungsoo started to believe it as time passed by. Maybe he was impure, maybe cursed or just unlucky.  
Because no other sylph looked like he does and most importantly… no other sylph ages like he does.  
"I don't want to leave you." Kyungsoo says to his mother who stands next to him in front of the gate that leads to his destination, the earth. "I don't want to meet my father. He doesn't even know that I exist."  
His voice cracks as he talks, trying hard not to cry since this is a one-way journey. He is leaving this world for good, leaves his mother forever…  
"Do you really believe I didn't tell him about you? His only son?"  
"How am I supposed to know? You barely talk about my father."  
Caressing his hair, Kyungsoo's mother smiles at him.  
"It's because I didn't know I'd be making this decision for you. But you are right, I should have told you about him. The only man I loved."  
It's hard for her too, Kyungsoo can see it. Saying goodbye to her own must hurt after losing the love of her life as well.  
"Your father is the kindest soul I have ever met. I'm glad I met him, fell for him and had you. But as you can tell yourself, our happiness had its price… You age just like him, Kyungsoo, like a human you grow older. I know that I should've left you with him right away but I couldn't… You are the only one I love more than I love him and I know he feels the same way. That's why you need to be with him. Live with him, turn grey like him and… maybe even find love, just like I did once."  
Kyungsoo feels how his eyes tear up just like his mother's. He cups her cheek, trying to comfort her but who could ever extinguish the flames of a mother's burning heart?  
"I won't see you ever again." He stutters, closing his eyes when his mother nods. "Does he love me? Will he accept me?"  
"Without any doubt, my love. He loves you, unconditionally just like I do."  
"How can you know that?"  
"He is my soulmate. I know what he thinks, I feel what he feels. He can't but I do. We are sylphs after all."  
Right… Sylphs and even half-sylphs like him, also known as air spirits have special powers they can put to use. Air spirits are connected to nature and known to be the purest of all kinds. They have control over wind and weather and have a strong sense for emotions and aura. Despite being a half-blood, Kyungsoo is known to be a powerful sylph but now that his environment is going to change, he will have to learn how to tone them down…  
Mother and son look at the gate.  
"It's time for you to go, my little Kyungsoo." She says, resting her forehead against his. "Don't forget that no matter what happens, I will always love and be with you. I love you and your dad, take good care of each other."  
Kyungsoo can't hold back anymore, crying out all the sadness he gathered in these past few weeks ever since he knows that he's going to leave.  
"I love you. I love you, mom." He steps into the gates backward, looking at her and taking in every detail until he can't see her anymore.  
And just like that, Kyungsoo loses his mother to the enemy called time…  
As soon as he enters the gate, a blinding yellowish light greets Kyungsoo, forcing him to shut his eyes. He can't see or walk but if he did see correctly the gate is resembling an empty room. An empty room filled with light and nothing else.  
It takes seconds until the light slowly fades, another few seconds for him to open his eyes and adjust to the darkness. He is in a room that looks rather odd for someone who has never been to this world. Odd but familiar, looking like the pictures in books his mother showed him. A grey sofa is placed in one corner, a desk with a chair and other stuff Kyungsoo knows but never has seen. The walls and ceiling are covered maps of stars, some are painted while others are pinned.  
"Where am I?" Kyungsoo thinks out loud after scrutinizing the whole room. He sees the door and decides to leave this room for now. Only if it wasn't locked. He tries to open it, banging against it before he gives up.  
"Why is it so dark in here?"  
It's uncomfortable for him to be locked up in a room, sitting in the darkness and waiting for god knows how long. Kyungsoo thinks about using his powers but he doesn't know if anyone might see it, so he decides not to for now.  
Suddenly, there is a rustling coming from the locked door. Kyungsoo's head darts to the direction the noises are coming from and instinctively hides behind the few stacked boxes in the room. He sees a shadow cautiously walking in, not moving for a few seconds before the lights are being turned on. Blinded by them, Kyungsoo accidentally knocks the boxes over, revealing his presence to the stranger.  
"Who…?" An older man asks hesitantly, crouching next to the boy who's hiding his face. But as soon as Kyungsoo shows him his face, the man knows without any doubt that he is his.  
"Hello… father?"  
"Kyungsoo."  
Kyungsoo feels being pulled into a tight hug, able to sense his shaking body and even the racing heart in his chest. The arms of this man strangely feel like home and, even though he doesn't know him one bit, Kyungsoo feels the need to hug him, his father, the man his mother loved the most…  
"You look a lot like her. Your smile and the face overall… and the right eye."  
Kyungsoo can't help but blush at his father's compliment, covering his left eye.  
"Why are you covering it?"  
"What?"  
The older man points at his hand. "Your left eye. The brown one. Why are you covering it?"  
"Oh…" Kyungsoo mutters, removing his hand. It's a habit, a bad one. The other sylphs picked on him because of that left eye and he always would cover it.  
"It's nothing, father." He smiles it off, watching his old man filling tea into two cups. He thanks him as he receives one.  
"You also have my dark hair."  
"Yes." Kyungsoo looks to the cup in his hands. It's the two things he is ashamed of the most, so why is he regretting every thought of it?  
"You know…" His father starts, taking a sip from his tea. "The day you were born was the first time in months and the last time in these last 24 years I heard from your mother. She told me about a beautiful baby boy, with her beauty and my hair and eye. She said that she wanted me to know that you were one of a kind and that she would take care of you with the love of two loving parents."  
Kyungsoo clears his throat that is dry despite the tea he is drinking.  
"Didn't you ever want to see her again? Or me?"  
"Every day. There wasn't a day I missed her and the son I had but never got to see. I missed you terribly but I knew I couldn't let her go for a second time… and most certainly, never would I let go of you. We knew we had to make this decision since I am mortal. But who would've known that you are just like me?"  
His father's smile warms Kyungsoo up from the inside. Maybe it's because they are soulmates but he sees so much from his mother in him, it makes him just smile back twice as much.  
"Are you angry at her? For not telling you that I am… mortal too?"  
"I thought I would be when I received her letter yesterday but thinking of finally getting to know you just overcame anything else… and I understand the decision she had to make. You're the only person-"  
"You two love the most…" Kyungsoo finishes his sentence.  
"Yes. I am glad that she spent enough time with you to finally be able to let you go. 23 years is a lot for us humans but not for sylphs, yet she understands the concept of time as someone who lived here herself."  
Kyungsoo nods. The more they talk, the more he can understand why it had to happen. And even though he misses her terribly, he knows that this is for the better.

❈

When Jongin comes back from work, it's oddly quiet at home. His parents are usually home around this time, especially since it's a Friday afternoon. There is no smell of food his mother usually makes when he returns from the university, his dad isn't watching TV like he usually does.  
Something is odd in his usually monotone life.  
He decides to help himself by heating up some of the leftovers from the previous day before he gets into his room. Jongin's room is facing the garden which is what he loves the most about it. The ginormous windows make it seem like the room is connected to the garden, almost as if he is living outside his four walls. He loves that he can watch the four seasons pass by, with every detail from the first flower's blossoming till the last leaf leaving ist tree and meeting the ground. Jongin can also see the stars at night, the moonlight that shines through his window and sometimes it's just dark when clouds cover the night sky.  
Suddenly, he remembers this weird dream he had last night.  
Well, it wasn't a vivid dream and it didn't happen much. He just remembers to be laying in the dark when in the next moment a bright light fills his room. He rushed to the window and… nothing. This is pretty much what he remembers from his dream. He woke up the next morning and proceeded to live his life like he always did.  
"I wonder what that dream is supposed to mean. It felt so… real." He mutters before he starts eating while he watches his family's garden.  
The leaves are red, yellow, brown… fall has come in his most beautiful form. Jongin thinks about all the cleaning he has to do this weekend. Someone has to get rid of all the leaves after all.  
His eyes meet one of his mother's roses that have survived. Only the white ones seem to have survived, no trace of the yellow, pink or red ones… it's just the whites that stayed.  
Jongin wonders why…  
"Where have you been?"  
He doesn't wait for them to come in; the moment the door opens, Jongin looks at his parents with a curious expression, demanding an answer.  
"Hello, dear." His mother responds kissing his cheek. "We were over at Mr. Doh's house. You won't believe what happened!"  
Jongin frowns and looks back and forth between his seemingly excited parents. "What is it?"  
"Do you remember the son Mr. Doh always talks about? Well, seems like he finally came." His father answers.  
"Wait, the one he made up in his mind?"  
"He didn't make it up! Don't be rude."  
Jongin raises his arms in defense.  
"Sorry mom, I'm really not trying to offend anyone but… is he real? Did you see him?"  
His parents nod simultaneously, his mother continuing to talk: "In fact, he is a year older than you. Apparently, he lived with his mother all these years, somewhere in Iceland. And after she passed… he was told about his father here."  
Still not really convinced, Jongin nods before he asks: "What's his name?"  
"Kyungsoo. Doh Kyungsoo."  
Kyungsoo... He repeats in his mind. That doesn't really sound foreign.  
"You should befriend him. He hasn't any friends here." His father adds.  
"Can he even speak our language?"  
"Fluently, son. His mother must've been really good at speaking it because he speaks it flawlessly."  
"How… convenient. I'll try when I find the time to do so."  
Jongin then excuses himself and gets out of the house to go to their backyard. He walks over to their shed, opens the door and looks for the utensils to do the cleaning. A little frustrated that he can't find what he is looking for, Jongin huffs and sits on the ground, letting a few seconds pass to calm down. As he attempts to get up and continue looking for his needs, an unfamiliar but incredibly singing voice rings in his ears.  
Jongin holds his breath, listening to the humming of an unknown melody. His eyes subconsciously close to the sound he has never heard before. Curiosity suddenly takes over his mind, making him leave the shed to look for the source of this heavenly voice.  
And there he is.  
A boy looking way younger than he does. He is the one humming the melody, the one that has to be his neighbor's son.  
Doh Kyungsoo.  
Kyungsoo is sitting on the ground in front of white roses. White roses… The only flowers that survived not only in his yard but also in Mr. Doh's. Jongin is fascinated by this fact and spaces out for a few seconds. As he comes to his senses, he realizes that Kyungsoo just caught him red-handed. Jongin panics stumbling forward with a blushed face.  
"H-hi. I'm Jongin, your neighbor." He stutters, blushing even more as he sees Kyungsoo's smile getting brighter.  
"Hello. Yes, I heard of you. It's nice to meet you. I'm Kyungsoo. Doh Kyungsoo."  
The eyes Jongin looked into are mesmerizing, completely different from each other. His lips are full and pink, the hair darker than his. All these features adorn Kyungsoo's snowlike skin. The smaller male reminds Jongin of Snow White. Of a prince. Or a fairy…  
The fairy extends one hand to shake it, Jongin looking at it for a few seconds before he finally takes it.  
And the moment their hands' touch, both Kyungsoo and Jongin feel a warmth they never felt before, not knowing what this immense feeling might mean.

❈

He can hear it. Kyungsoo can hear the heartbeat of the robin that decides to sit in front of his closed window. He smiles softly as the robin looks up to him and decides to open the window to let the little bird in.  
“You must be exhausted, little friend. Come in and take a rest, it’s warm in here.” Kyungsoo says, the bird flies in and lands on his desk. The sylph boy walks out of the room to get some water for his guest.  
“Here you go. The wind is strong, you have to be careful.”  
The bird chirps in response. Humans wouldn’t understand that it is thanking him but Kyungsoo does, a part of him is a sylph after all.  
Sylphs are the sons and daughters of nature, spirits of the air. They can hear more than humans hear, feel more than humans feel… it came naturally to Kyungsoo to understand animals just like he understands humans.  
“Oh? You seem to feel better, buddy.” Kyungsoo smiles when the little bird jumps onto his hand, chirping at him once again as if it’s asking for permission to leave.  
“Alright.” He says getting up to walk over to the open window. “Be careful, okay?”  
The bird looks at him one last time before it flies off.  
Kyungsoo closes the window as he hears the front door unlock. He gets up, knowing that his father is back from work as he walks out of his room to greet him.  
"Welcome...back." He almost stutters when he sees the person following him inside.  
"Hey, Kyungsoo. Look who is here." His father greets him back, stepping aside to reveal the boy behind him.  
Jongin nods at him with a fade smile, barely able to look at him as his cheeks start to blush slightly. Kyungsoo, on the other hand, can't seem to get his eyes off of Jongin, eyes widened in surprise. He steps closer to the taller, feeling the mysterious warmth he felt at their first encounter once again.  
Kyungsoo doesn't know how he would describe it but it is a way too comforting feeling considering that Jongin is still a stranger. It has been a week since they met and they didn't see each other afterward.  
Well, they did… but only briefly, from afar when Jongin came back from work and Kyungsoo was coincidentally in the kitchen which faces to the street.  
"Hey." The taller stutters, feeling the exact same comforting warmth that only confuses him.  
Jongin had a tough week himself. Ever since this boy appeared all he can think about is the connection he felt when their hands touched. He barely slept, couldn't focus on his work but kept thinking about his new neighbor.  
"Hello, Jongin." Kyungsoo responds as he still looks at the taller's face while the latter doesn't even know where to put his hands.  
Kyungsoo's dad is already in the bathroom to take a shower, meaning that the two were finally alone.  
Jongin runs his hand through his hair and says: "You're new here so I thought… I might show you around or something."  
He hates how he can't properly look at Kyungsoo because Jongin is definitely not shy. The latter's beauty is mesmerizing and he doesn't want to stare at him and creep him out.  
Kyungsoo, on the other hand, feels the opposite way. He can't help but feel a bit sad. Maybe he doesn't want to be around him? Maybe his parents forced him to befriend the lonely boy next door…  
Kyungsoo pouts at this thought. He feels like he is being outcasted in this world as well.  
"You don't have to do that."  
"What? Why would it bother me?" Jongin asks in response, frowning at the sudden accusation coming from the smaller.  
"I'm asking you because I want to. You're not one to be a bother."  
He finally looks at Kyungsoo, his heart skipping a beat as he sees puppy-like eyes looking up to him.  
"Are you sure? Is it okay for you?"  
"I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to."  
And just like that, the pout is replaced by a beautiful smile. Kyungsoo is happy and Jongin can't look at him once again.  
"Get ready. Your dad knows about it already."  
Kyungsoo nods and rushes back into his room. He doesn't really understand how fashion works in this world so he mostly goes for dark clothing to be less conspicuous.  
"Is this alright?" He asks as he comes back, waiting for a positive response. It's obvious that he wants positive feedback and Jongin decides to give him what he expects.  
"It looks good on you."  
It's not a lie. Even it's nothing special, Kyungsoo's beauty makes every piece of clothing look good on him. And the smaller seems very happy about it, so even if it didn't look good, Jongin would act out of his character and lie for him.  
"Shall we leave then?"  
"Yes." Kyungsoo says before he turns around to tell his dad that they are leaving.   
"Okay. Where will we be going?"  
The beautiful eyes curiously look up to the tanned boy leads the way to his car, hardly avoiding the mesmerizing two colors who intensely stare at him.  
"The town isn't that big. I bet we'll be able to see the most important spots in one day." He mutters in response. The two get in the car and as Jongin sets his seat and mirror, he realizes that Kyungsoo curiously looks around.  
"Aren't you going to buckle your seatbelt?"  
"My what?" Kyungsoo asks, a confused frown on his forehead. He panickingly looks around, trying to understand what he means but he is too nervous to find what he is implying.  
"I don't-"  
"Lean back."  
The taller suddenly moves closer, his face dangerously close his hand reaches for the belt. He buckles it for him and as he looks up to meet Kyungsoo's eyes, he realizes how close they are. Inches away from each other.  
Jongin feels an indescribable but strong attraction towards the latter. Almost like an invisible bond that gets stronger when they get closer. He can't help it, Jongin is captivated by the smaller. What he doesn't realize is that Kyungsoo feels the exact same way, with one difference.  
He knows the reason.  
Kyungsoo remembers his mother's words about his dad. About soulmates and that they can feel what the counterpart feels.  
Is it him? Can it really happen this fast? And is it really a human?  
He doesn't know for sure.  
But one thing he knows for sure;  
He likes this warm feeling. Kyungsoo wants to stay close to Jongin. Only time will show if it's the right thing to do because there's still the fact that Jongin doesn't know what he is.  
He doesn't know about the powers Kyungsoo has to hide. And maybe it will scare him away.  
Will Kyungsoo be able to tell him about his real self?  
❈Kyungsoo looks at his cellphone.  
He's still not used to this little device but it surely makes life easier for him. It almost feels like the whole world fits into his pocket now. His dad even taught him how to speak through it but it has been a few weeks and Kyungsoo still doesn't know when it's okay to call Jongin.   
He doesn't want to disturb the taller during his work time, that's why he doesn't even send him texts until he knows that Jongin is home.  
Frustrated, Kyungsoo puts his phone aside and gets up. Wasting time by doing nothing doesn't seem right to him and since his dad, who prohibited him from using his powers, isn't home, it's time to have some fun in a sylph's way. He steps outside into their garden and heads to the white roses he kept alive for weeks now. Everything around these roses is already withered, ready to be coated by snow soon.   
Kyungsoo holds his palm above them and concentrates on giving them life once again, watching how the brownish dry petals become full of life and get back their white paint.  
"Better." He says and smiles, gently caressing the flowers that remind him of his mother.  
Kyungsoo soon looks up to the trees, counting the colored leaves floating down. He can't wait to see them bloom. He wants to witness all the seasons on earth as soon as possible because even fall seems so beautiful… the warm season must be extraordinary.  
"Okay…" Kyungsoo says, rubbing his hands against each other. His dad told him to clean the yard again and remove all the leaves on the grass. Without using his powers of course. But did he ever listen to him?  
Not really.  
It's not like anyone is going to see him using his powers, why would he go through so much work when it can be easily done within minutes?  
With a swift move, the sylph boy raises his hands, drawing circles with them. The leaves start to move along, copying the circling motion of Kyungsoo's hands. It looks like they are dancing to the sound of the wind Kyungsoo has summoned.  
Kyungsoo moves the leaves to one corner and layers them on top of each other.   
And all of this takes him less than five.  
"And done."   
With a proud grin, Kyungsoo turns around to walk back to his roses.  
But his grin disappears immediately as soon as he sees Kim Jongin staring at him with a shocked expression.  
He caught Kyungsoo redhanded. He saw everything.  
And Kyungsoo surely won't be able to lie to him.

❈

For the first time in a while, Jongin is genuinely happy to be able to go home earlier. Coming home earlier means to spend more time with the boy next door.   
Yes, he doesn't deny it anymore; He has feelings for the smaller.  
He wants to see him every day, wants to make him smile and hold his hands… He wants to kiss his lips.   
He wonders if it could be possible to do it anytime soon. Because he knows that his feelings aren't unrequited.  
He walks past a bakery and sets eyes on a prettily decorated strawberry cake. He knows that Kyungsoo likes cake, it's one of many things he learned about the smaller during the time they spent together.   
And one thing is for sure; Kyungsoo is different.   
He doesn't feel "just foreign". It is almost like he isn't familiar with how the easiest things work, every boring detail seems like a big deal for him.  
Jongin thinks that it is quite cute… but also very strange.  
The tanned male finally reaches his home. His plan is to have a quick meal and change into other clothes before he goes over to the Dohs. Thankfully, it will be only the two for a few hours, meaning Jongin doesn't have to share the smaller's attention with his dad.  
After eating, Jongin decides to brush his teeth. He can't help but slap his cheeks, his toothbrush still in his mouth.  
It's not like they are going to kiss and he hates that he became one to look forward to those things.   
But if there's even the slightest chance… he should be ready, right?  
Eventually, Jongin is fully dressed, ready to see the beautiful neighbor. He arrives at their door and rings the bell. After waiting for a few seconds he makes sure to ring it again. Who knows? Maybe he didn't hear it.  
But no one answers the door, even after the third attempt.  
Jongin sighs, a pout on his lips. The smaller might be asleep, there's no way he wouldn't hear the door… Shoulders, dropped, the tall male goes back to his house. He looks up at the sky and feels the lukewarm sunlight on his skin.   
"This has to be one of the last days…" He thinks and decides to take a book and read it in his garden. Next to the beautiful white roses that still seem to stand against the cold weather.  
They are still a mystery to him. Just why don't they wither? All the other roses didn't even survive the first weeks of fall, yet the white ones don't give up…  
Jongin picks a book from the bookshelf in his room and makes his way to the garden. As soon as he steps out he feels the wind messing up his hair.  
"How weird…It wasn't windy at all just a while ago…" He mutters.   
He quickly puts his book aside and walks out to look up to the clear sky for any possible rain clouds approaching.   
But there are none…  
"Ah, the roses..!"  
Yes, even those beautiful roses can't survive such strong wind.  
Jongin turns around to take a closer look at them…  
But his eyes don't even recognize the flowers when he sees what's happening in the Doh's garden.  
It's Kyungsoo.  
He is in the middle of the garden, arms raised and gracefully moving in circles.   
Around him are hundreds of leaves swirling around, seemingly dancing as they move all into one direction and soon enough, they all end up on one spot, in one corner of the big garden…  
And then… silence.   
Their eyes meet and, even though Jongin is totally shocked by what he just saw, he quickly snaps out of his trance when the smaller approaches him with a terrified expression.  
"What… what was that?" He asks, his voice calm but trembling since he can't even think of a possible answer Kyungsoo might give him.  
Whatever it is, it's not easy to explain, he knows that for sure.  
"Kyungsoo, what was that? How did you-"  
"I-I'm… I… it's…"  
Kyungsoo can't put two words together. He can't look at Jongin. He can't think straight.  
Jongin doesn't know what to do. He can't deny that this has to be the strangest experience he had. It would be normal to feel any kind of emotion towards the situation…  
Then why is he concerned for Kyungsoo between all these troubling things?  
He sees how the smaller is visibly terrified, trembling and threatening to collapse any second.  
"Stay there. I'm coming over." Jongin shortly informs the smaller before he sprints back to his house to get to the front and walk to the backyard of his neighbor.  
As he arrives there, Kyungsoo is already sitting on the ground, sobbing uncontrollably as he covers his face with his hands. Jongin doesn't hesitate and rushes to his side, drops onto his knees and wraps his arms around the smaller.  
"Shh… calm down. I'm here, so don't cry." He whispers, caressing the smaller's back while he rests his chin on top of his head.  
"Don't cry, Kyungsoo. Please, stop crying."  
It's really that simple.   
All it takes is Jongin's warmth and heartbeat to calm Kyungsoo down. The sobs eventually stop, the two remain on the ground for a little while. And then, the smaller mutters words that Jongin can't understand but feels pained by.  
"Please don't hate me…"  
"What?"  
"I'm sorry…"

❈

They haven't talked for two whole hours after Jongin carried Kyungsoo inside. The smaller refuses to say a word, his face nuzzled into the crook of Jongin's neck. He doesn't know how to ask either, so they just sit there, holding each other in silence.  
However, after finally having a numb arm, Jongin decides to talk to him.  
"Kyungsoo?"  
The arms around Jongin's waist tighten, letting him know that Kyungsoo is still not ready. But they have to talk and they have to do it now.  
Jongin frees himself from the smaller's arms who lets out a whine in response before the two sit apart, facing each other.  
"Talk to me." The taller says. "I really have no idea what to say but I am ready to take anything you offer right now, got it?"  
Kyungsoo puts down the hands that covered his face and looks at Jongin. "Anything?" He asks, now fidgeting with his shirt.  
Jongin nods.   
"Really, anything. I… heck, I don't even understand what happened back there!" The taller runs his hand through his hair, finally giving a proper first reaction. His eyes are widened, glimmering with curiosity. "Like how? You did that, right? How?"  
Kyungsoo slowly starts to feel less frightened. He realizes that Jongin isn't scared or terrified. He is surprised. Excited. Curious. And the desire to tell him everything suddenly overcomes the smaller who hesitantly nods in response.  
"Oh my god… Oh my god! That was crazy! How did you even do that?!" Jongin jumps up from the couch, startling Kyungsoo before he sits down again and apologizes. "I-I'm sorry. I'm just… I can't wrap my head around it. Did you like… summon the wind?!"  
Kyungsoo can't hold back anymore. Finally, he cracks a smile, chuckling a bit before he sighs with relief. Who would've known that his biggest fear would turn out to be his chance to feel freedom? Freedom…? No. This isn't just freedom. It's acceptance. After all these years, Kyungsoo feels accepted.   
"Jongin… aren't you scared?" He asks the taller who lightly tilts his head.  
The latter looks down and eventually shakes his head.  
"I don't feel scared. I'm just… I don't really know, to be honest. I don't even understand the situation I am in. Are you some kind of wizard?"  
  
"A what?!" Kyungsoo bursts into laughter, making Jongin blush. "A wizard?! Come on, don't be ridiculous!"  
The tanned male is slightly offended, crosses his arms and huffs.  
"How am I supposed to know?! You just did some air bending in the backyard, that's not really common here!"  
"Okay, okay! Don't be mad! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you…" The smaller tries to calm Jongin down by caressing his hair and, not really surprisingly, it works. Not only calms he down but he blushes once again.  
Kyungsoo gently smiles.  
"Do you want to hear my story? I can answer your questions if you have any."  
Jongin nods.  
"Please. I really need answers to stay sane."  
"Alright, mister…" Kyungsoo says, getting comfortable before he starts to tell him the truth.  
His truth…

❈

"So let me say it again and correct me if I am wrong. You are a half-sylph. Your dad is Mr. Doh, the human while your mother is a sylph. You look like her but have your dad's brown hair and the one eye… You also have special powers… yet you are different than other syplhs… right?"  
Kyungsoo nods in response to Jongin's summary. "My powers are not as impressive as a normal sylph's power though."  
"Hmm…" Jongin hums. "Why did you decide to come and live with your dad?"  
The smaller nervously nibbles his bottom lip. It's still a sensitive topic to talk about since it has been barely a few weeks since he came to this world. He takes a deep breath. He really wants to tell him everything, and his mother is a huge part of him, so he decides to say it.  
"Sylph's are immortal Jongin. They grow up until they look like our age and then… they stop aging. It's like time stops for them…"  
Kyungsoo pauses for a while which leads Jongin to conclude his very own resolution. A terrifying and sad resolution.  
"D-does that mean…" He stutters with a cracked voice. "You too..?"  
What is this feeling? It hurts him in the chest, his nose starts itching and his eyes feel strange. How comes that Jongin feels scared by the thought of Kyungsoo being immortal?  
Kyungsoo puts his hand on his own chest. Ah… he can really feel it. It's just like his mom said; you feel what your significant other feels which also means they will feel what you are going through.  
Just like an invisible bond of feelings…  
Kyungsoo smiles gently, concentrating on the feelings of fear that captured Jongin's heart. He focusses on all his worries and uses their bond as a bridge that connects their emotions.  
Without saying a word, he tells Jongin's heart not to worry… that everything is and will be fine.  
Jongin eventually calms down without knowing the reason. He looks at the boy in front of him who smiles at him, spreading warmth inside of his chest.  
"I'm not." Kyungsoo says.  
"You aren't?"  
The smaller shakes his head. "My mom realized it pretty soon. I am gifted with her power but I'm also very… human. I am mortal just like you. That's why I had to leave her."  
Jongin sighs, somehow relieved to hear the news. If Kyungsoo would've been immortal… he doubts that they would be able to see each other after a while. Because if he is mortal he probably will stay here. With his dad and with Jongin as well.  
"I see.…I'm sorry."  
"Why?" Kyungsoo asks as he tilts his head.  
"That you had to give up on your mother. It's hard for you, isn't it?"  
Kyungsoo avoids Jongin's eyes. It really is hard on him. His mother was the only person to ever love and accept him. Leaving her behind was beyond hurtful…  
Jongin moves closer, wraps his arms around the latter and pulls him to his chest. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"  
Kyungsoo feels the comfort of his hug immediately, his arms instinctively sneaking around the taller's torso. It's silent in the big living room and all they hear is two beating hearts.  
"Kyungsoo?"   
Jongin is the first to break the silence.  
"I don't know if this is weird for me to say but I'm glad that you came."  
As soon as the latter says these words, Kyungsoo holds his breath. He moves back, widened eyes staring at Jongin in surprise and confusion.  
"What..?"  
What is this? Is he really blushing right now? And he is avoiding Kyungsoo's eyes as well…  
Jongin simply shrugs, hand on his neck as he tries to find the fitting words to answer.  
"I mean it. I don't know why but everything feels better ever since you came. Yes, you don't necessarily want to be here but… can't we change that?"  
The smaller's heart flutters at the sight of a flushed Jongin in front of him.   
"Jongin.…what do you mean? What do you want to change?" He asks, even though he knows the reason. He knows why Jongin is acting like this right now. How could he not when he can sense his emotions? It's how he feels too after all.  
The taller smiles at him.  
"You are one of a kind. Really beautiful."  
This time, it's Kyungsoo who blushes. Besides his mother, no one ever told him that his uniqueness is beautiful. No one ever found Kyungsoo beautiful… No one ever made him feel special.  
"Don't you feel creeped out?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You just accepted everything I told you like it's normal. My powers, my mom, my left -- I mean my right eye. Aren't you scared of me? You don't even know me for that long, yet you accept everything I say. You don't think it's weird like everyone else would. Why?"  
Jongin doesn't respond to Kyungsoo's question at first. He looks around and his eyes stop at the terrace door that leads to the garden. Then, he suddenly gets up, grabs Kyungsoo's hand and pulls him onto his feet.  
"I want you to do me a favor."  
"Huh?"   
The smaller is confused as he is being pulled out into the garden and led to the white roses.  
"What is it?"  
"Is there a reason you chose to let the white roses live until now?" Jongin asks the smaller who is visibly confused, yet willing to answer his question.  
"They remind me of my mother."  
"Did you know that all flowers have a meaning?" Jongin asks, gently caressing one of the roses with one hand while the other is still holding onto Kyungsoo's. He then pulls Kyungsoo to one of the other rose bushes.   
"Can you show me how you gave life to them?"  
"W-what?! Now?" Kyungsoo stutters. He never did this in front of a human, let alone someone who is dear to him.  
Jongin nods.  
"I want to show you something. Do it for me. Please?" He asks with a pout on the lips, making Kyungsoo's heart skip a beat.  
"Fine… Give me a moment."  
The smaller lets go of Jongin's hand. He takes a deep breath and holds his hand above the withered bush and unleashes his powers. And within seconds, the dead roses bloom in a bright yellow color.  
"Whoa..! That was amazing! Kyungsoo, you're amazing!"  
Seeing Jongin's glimmering eyes makes Kyungsoo proud of himself.  
"What did you want to show me?" He asks to change the subject.  
"Ah! Right, sorry." The taller apologizes before he continues to talk. "I said that flowers have a meaning right? Well, yellow roses stand for friendship. It's the type of flower you can gift people who are dear to you. Some say it stands for jealousy but I personally don't believe that roses could mean something negative."  
"Wow… friendship? That's beautiful. Are there other colors as well?" Kyungsoo's curious eyes look at Jongin who already pulls him to another withered bush.  
"I need to show you the colors right? Do it again…"  
Kyungsoo doesn't hesitate any more and does as told, earning a fascinated gasp once again. This time, the roses are pink.  
"Pink? What do they mean?"  
"Gratitude. Happiness. Actually, they hold various meanings. You can give them to people to congratulate them but also to people who are grieving. It almost seems like you give out these flowers to let people know that you are there for them."  
Kyungsoo, cracks a smile.  
"How convenient. I feel like I should get these."  
"Ah, no… these don't suit you." Jongin disagrees, dragging the smaller to one last spot bevor he turns and looks at him. "Come on! Do it again!"  
The smaller chuckles, raising his hands one last time to captivate his friend for one last time.  
"Oh? Red roses." Kyungsoo says with a bright smile. "These are the prettiest, right after the white ones. What do they mean?"  
The two lock eyes, Kyungsoo looking curious while Jongin gazes at him lovingly.  
"Love."  
"Love..?"  
"Yes. Love. Red roses are flowers you should give to the person you romantically love." Jongin says. He then turns to the flowers, picks one up and removes ist thorns before he hands them to Kyungsoo.  
"Here. For you?"  
Kyungsoo takes the flower and looks up to Jongin with a soft smile.  
"Why are you giving me this?" He asks.  
"I told you, didn't I? This flower symbolizes love. If you receive them, it means that the one who got them for you…loves you."   
Jongin's hand cups one of Kyungsoo's cheeks, the smaller nuzzling his palm.  
"I think I feel that way for you. No, I know it."  
"Then say it." Kyungsoo whispers, his hand resting on top of the one that is at his cheek.  
Jongin's other hand sneaks around Kyungsoo's waist and he pulls him closer, finally confessing the truth:  
"I like you, Doh Kyungsoo. A lot at that."  
"So do I, Kim Jongin. I like you."   
Kyungsoo says without thinking twice. He then removes Jongin's hands from his cheek and waist to hold onto them before he says:   
"Say, Jongin… you kept feeling strange things when I'm around, didn't you?"  
"Strange things?" The taller asks, sneaking one hand out of Kyungsoo's grip to play with the smaller's hair.  
"Like a warm feeling. Or when I cried in the backyard, it made your chest do weird things didn't it?"  
Jongin shortly thinks about it:  
"I think so? Yes! When we went out for the first time, in the car and all the other times I came close to you, it felt like my heartbeat changed and it was out of my control."  
"Another thing about sylph's is that if they find the person they like a lot, and if this person likes them back just as much… they can feel how the other feels." Kyungsoo explains, confusing the taller even more.  
Jongin frowns.  
"Like some kind of telepathy?"  
"Almost." The smaller chuckles. "It's more like a bond of feelings. I… kind of knew that you liked me. Because I liked you too. I could feel it, so I knew it."  
"Y-you knew? Since when..?"  
"Right from the start, I guess."  
A blush paints Jongin's cheeks as he lets his head down onto Kyungsoo's shoulder to hide it.  
"How embarrassing…"  
"No! Why would it be?! I liked you too, so we're even, aren't we?"  
"No!" The taller suddenly whines. "All the times I tried to act tough… It was all useless, you knew it anyway!"  
The more Jongin whines and blushes, Kyungsoo understands it better; It all had a reason. That his dad is a human. That he had to leave his mother. That he is mortal… It was all of these things that lead him to Jongin. His whole being starts to make sense now that he has found his better half. He isn't an outcast, he has a place where he can be happy from now on.  
"Kim Jongin!" He exclaims, grabbing the whining boy's chin, tiptoeing to leave a little peck on his cheek to shut him up. It works.  
"Better." The smaller says with a victorious grin on the lips.  
But that grin is quickly wiped away when Jongin's lips crash against his. Even though this is his first kiss and he freezes due to the shocking effect it has on him, Kyungsoo's body is quick to catch up to it. The soft lips against his guide him well, he submissively lets Jongin caress him and shower him with love through this special conncetion. Sadly, his very first kiss ends soon enough since the two need to catch a breath.  
"This is for trying to bribe me into shutting up. A kiss on the cheek? Really?" Jongin teases the blushing boy.  
"I didn't know how… This is my first kiss." Kyungsoo shyly mutters.  
Jongin's eyes widen.  
"I am your first kiss?!"  
"Yeah…"  
The taller doesn't hesitate to kiss him once again. And again, a few times until Kyungsoo can't even keep up anymore. The two rest their foreheads against each other.  
"You are so cute when you blush."  
"I'm not used to… kissing…"  
"It's alright, we have plenty of time to practice it."  
Kyungsoo and Jongin smile at each other, almost about to kiss again when Kyungsoo stops him.  
"Jongin?"  
"Yes?"  
"What about the white roses? What do they mean?"  
Jongin looks at the white roses Kyungsoo cares so much for before he looks back at him and smiles gently.  
"Their meaning is quite fitting."  
"What is it?"  
"One of the meanings is "A New Beginning"." He says. "It fits, doesn't it? The fact that you came into my life and how we found each other. This is a new beginning for you and me, for both of us."  
The tanned male pecks Kyungsoo's lips before the latter looks at the white roses again. The roses that remind him of his mother.

_Mom… can you see me? I think I found the one for me..._

THE END  


**Author's Note:**

> I don't have much to say...  
> Thank you for this amazing fest!  
> Thank you for reading!  
> Bye!


End file.
